<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wei Wuxiant... where are you? 🐜 by Minami_Shii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871092">Wei Wuxiant... where are you? 🐜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minami_Shii/pseuds/Minami_Shii'>Minami_Shii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ants, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, WangXian, ant au, stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minami_Shii/pseuds/Minami_Shii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Antji spends the last 13 years of his 15 year lifespan pining for his one true lover, Wei Wuxiant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lan Antji/Wei Wuxiant, Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wei Wuxiant... where are you? 🐜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I AM NOT A WRITER 😭 I got paid a stickman for this, I hope you like it Amie 😍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ants have a life span of 15 years. What happens when the young ant cultivator learns of his destined lovers death?</p><p>"Great new! Wei Wuxiant has died!"</p><p>Less than a day has passed since the huge stampede of humans trampled upon their tiny ant village, things like this are often in other areas as far as they know but it's the first time it's happened to them. The news spreads far, landing on the tiny little ears of Lan Antji, a youthful ant who's been stupidly pining over Wei Wuxiant for the past 2 years of his life.</p><p>"The Yiling Patriant has died? We all knew his stupidity would be the death of him but who knew it'd happen this soon?!"</p><p>"Yes! He was trying to impress his Shijie and Shidi, ended up getting himself trampled in the process. They're both traumatised greatly!"</p><p>"What an imbecile."</p><p>"Did you hear? They say no one was able to find his remains afterwards! Not even a drop of blood... Do you think he could still be alive?"</p><p>"Don't be stupid! No remains just means it stuck onto their shoes. No one can escape those giant's feet, not even him."</p><p>And this was what gave the young, 2 year old Lan Antji hope. He would wait forever if it meant he could see him again, he just had to give him time. </p><p>🐜 13 years later  🐜</p><p>Lan Antji was on his death bed. He was at deaths door, legs completely useless. Bedridden in his room.</p><p>His brother, Lan Huant had passed away a year ago, his parting was peaceful. Being held close by his loving husbant, Jiang Chant. Not long after his passing did Jiang Chant follow him into the afterlife, a beautiful thing. The emotionally crippled ant colony leader just couldn't wait to be with his lover. Oh, how Antji wished he had someone to pass on with.</p><p>Shouting was heard down his corridor, he wanted to check what was wrong but the rules (and his multiple legs) were stopping him.</p><p>"Lan Zhant! Lan Zhant! I'm here!"</p><p>A rare smile crossed Antji's face, laughing to himself. Isn't it amazing what death can do to you? He's going crazy. He misses him so much.</p><p>"Lan Zhant, i'm coming in!"</p><p>A loud slam right next to him entered his sensitive ears. Turning his head towards the noise he saw him. Oh how he wanted to cry but his body was shutting down as he spoke. He wanted to reach out to him, hold him close but all his could do was smile. Smile at his wonderful black eyes, his gorgeous antennae, everything about Wuxiant made him smile.</p><p>And he was gone. With a smile on his face, Lan Antji passed away infront of the ant he's waited 13 years for.</p><p>Not long after, Wei Wuxiant joined him. Crying at his bedside, exhaustion and grief taking over. It was just too much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk how you managed to finish it all but congrats 😭 sorry you had to read this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>